


Blood On His Hands

by wiltshire



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Sibling Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltshire/pseuds/wiltshire
Summary: Victor really is the worst.





	Blood On His Hands

This had to be a nightmare. Victor was sure of it. 

The situation he had been forced into couldn't be real. It felt like everything was slowly crashing down on him at once. Everything he had worked for, everything he had tried to keep hidden for so long. It was all slowly slipping away from him. It was too much. He wanted to run out of here and hide. That didn't seem to be an option though. 

"Are you listening to me, Victor? Please.. say something." Carter's voice broke him out of his thoughts. It sounded so.. scared. So absolutely shaken to the very core. It was something Victor had hoped to never hear in his life, let alone cause. It tore at him like nothing else ever could. 

Victor had never regretted what he did for a moment. He had long since convinced himself that what he was doing was for the greater good. He was getting rid of the fools of society while also producing works of art that he deemed the highest form of beauty. There was also a deeper meaning to what he did. One that he didn't ponder too much. He had to prove to him that he was better in every way. He'd never wanted this though. Carter wasn't supposed to find out. He could guess just how much it was crushing his brother to have finally figured it out. He imagined it was just about as bad as he felt for it. This wasn't supposed to happen. 

He took a shuddering breath, not looking up at his brother when he spoke. "You.. wouldn't understand if I explained."He hated how shaky his voice was. He was vulnerable right now. So much more so than he was any other time. "You can't imagine how sorry I am. I.. didn't plan on you finding out like this." Victor ran a hand through his hair. He didn't know how to say this. His words probably weren't helping the situation any. 

That thought was proven when Carter just slid down the wall next to him, bringing his hands to his face. He could hear the shaky breath and see him visibly shaking, the tell tale signs that his younger brother was crying. It was Victor's fault. All of this was. It felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Victor was still deciding if he wanted to crouch down and attempt to comfort him, but Carter spoke again before he got the chance. 

"I never wanted to believe you were capable of something like.. this." He wiped at his face with the sleeve of the blazer he wore, gesturing toward the body on the basement floor weakly. He was still crying and his voice sounded strained, as if it were hard to get the words out. The younger paused. There were clearly so many things he wanted to say before he settled on a simple. "..How long?"

The question was a fairly simple one, but something Victor had to think about before he responded. As much as it pained him, he knew that now was the time to be honest. "It's been a few years. Since around the time I finally got my own studio." His voice was quiet. He crouched down on the floor a few feet away, keeping his distance. "I can explain, but.. I need you to let me finish." Carter met his eyes then and his throat tightened, but he received a single nod. A sign to continue. A silent plea to please let there be some reason for this. 

"I know.. that none of this is what you or anyone else would consider to be good." Victor took a deep breath. "Everything I do is for the sake of art, and that may sound contrived to you, but it's all I have. It's the only thing that's ever truly brought me peace." It was hard to get out. To be so painfully honest with someone like this. Certainly more so than he had ever been. "I didn't want you to find out. You or mom." He felt tears run down his face that he hadn't even realized were there. God, he felt pathetic. To be crying over something that he had done to himself. "You two are the only good people I've ever had. You didn't need to know about.. this. He was the only one who was supposed to know." Victor internally cursed to himself at the slip, but it was too late. 

Carter was silent for a few moments, taking in the information. "Who's he, Victor?" The question was like a knife in his heart. Something he had always known would be asked of him. Really, he was surprised that his brother hadn't found out on his own. It wasn't as if either Victor or their mother ever talked about what had happened, but he was bound to learn some day. 

"He's.. our father." At Carter's bewildered look, he continued. "You were only a few years old at the time, so I would be surprised if you remember but.. he was imprisoned nineteen years ago on count of multiple homicides." He turned his gaze to the ground below him, unable to meet those eyes any longer. They were usually so bright, but now they held only sorrow and confusion. Victor hated it. He hated being the cause of it even more. "I suppose I wanted to prove I could do better than him. I wanted to prove just how much of a fool he was." 

A long moment of silence passed. Right as it was getting to be unbearable, Carter spoke again. His voice was soft and unsure. "You have to turn yourself in. You know that, right?" He sounded so hesitant, like a frightened child. It made Victor feel that much worse for what he was about to do. It was something he'd sworn he never would. 

Victor stood, silent. He walked over and grabbed a small board off the floor. He made a mistake. Right as he swung, he met his brother's eyes. So filled with the worst kind of horror that he'd seen countless times before, but never in the eyes of someone he cared about with all of his heart. 

That night, Victor laid awake and cried. There was blood on his hands that he felt would never come off as long as he lived.  

**Author's Note:**

> Victor really is the worst.


End file.
